


Percy's Hissy Fit

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Punishment, Self-Acceptance, Self-Bondage, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After earning Athena's wrath, Percy hides himself away, not wanting to face his new reality, but a certain god of the sun can't let such a pretty face stay hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Hissy Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fury of a Scorned Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633312) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Based on prompt #16 "It could be worse" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [Razielim](http://razielim.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


You know how life just sucks sometimes? Well, I can tell you right now that sucks doesn't even cover it – what happened to me. To think I used to think being a demigod was rough. Those were the days. I've spent the past two years living in a hidden cave off the coast of some unnamed island. My father offered me refuge and I took it. My pride is broken. I'm not fit to live amongst normal people anymore. 

Hissing sounds fill my ears and I close my eyes, praying to fall back asleep. Just a few more minutes. It's no go. My hair's awake. Yes, you read that right. My fucking hair is _awake_. I could lie here, perfectly still, hoping to fall back into the pleasant dream I'd been having, sunning myself on a large rock, luxuriating in the heat, and then they'd start up with the tickling tongues. 

I sit up on the side of my bed, my shoulders slumped, my heart heavy. Thirty years, Athena said. Thirty years of living with with Gorgon hair for cheating on her daughter and defiling her sacred space. I mean, seriously. It wasn't even really cheating. It was just Jason and didn't count. I was just messing around. It was like a bro thing, not really … Fuck. I'm such a dick. It totally did count and even Annabeth didn't find my protests or pleas for mercy worth considering. 

Tears fill my eyes and I let them fall. I can't think of a worse punishment. It's so unfair. In the fountain I hadn't even done anything to Jason … yet. I curse my hormones. Yeah, pulling off an innocent plea when my intentions weren't really innocent was pretty stupid. 

Jason wasn't punished. Apparently Athena likes him. She sees him as the victim and me as a monster. Well, I suppose that's what I am now. Even if I wanted to see him again, if I was willing to let him see me like this, he wouldn't. What a bitter pill to swallow.

"It could be worse you know."

I recognize the voice. Low, melodic, godly. I turn to see Apollo standing in the doorway of my cave, and even as ashamed as I am, I'm happy to see a friendly face. 

"Yeah?" I ask. Gods, I sound pathetic. Like I'm groveling for attention, desperate for it. 

He coasts into the room, his feet not even touching the floor until he's standing before me. I look up at his glowing face, his bright smile. He lifts his Ray-bans until they rest on his gold-blond hair. He wears them as if they were his crown. His power emanates from him and I feel it warming me from the inside. 

_Damn._ I cringe. The snakes at my groin are writhing under his warmth. I'm still at the point where it's easier to pretend they don't exist than to acknowledge how profoundly horrific this punishment is. But their sinuous wriggling and Apollo's intense gaze have me halfway to a hard-on in an instant. I need to stay cool, to not let him know what's happening. I don't even know why he's here, why he's looking at me like this. 

"Yeah," he says. His voice is deep, rough … fucking sexy. I shiver. "It's only your hair that's changed. Your face is still perfect. Contrary to what some people might say after my defeat of Python, I'm quite fond of snakes."

A couple of serpents extend themselves toward his face, their tongues flicking him. He scrunches his nose and smiles like it tickles. Nobody should look so hot getting tongued by snakes. _Fuck! Tongued …_ I hold my sheet firmly in place over my groin. I don't want him to see the movement at my groin, or to know how rock hard I am for him. 

"Uhhh …" I say, mentally smacking myself for sounding so damn intelligent. 

He shakes his face, as if nuzzling the snakes reaching out for him. Then he drops to his knees and looks up at me, a fine blond eyebrow raised, his Ray-bans no longer in his hair. "So, tell me, Percy. Does the carpet match the drapes?"

I feel myself blush all the way down my chest. I open my mouth and close it a couple of times. I must look like a hungry fish, gaping my lips as I search for food. I can't lie to him. I nod, and then I gasp because he slips his hands under my sheet, his palms hot on my skin, following my legs to my groin. 

I hold onto his shoulders, unable to do anything else because he holds my balls in one hot hand, my dick in the other, and the dratted snakes at my groin slither over his fingers, hissing in appreciation. I arch my back, thrusting up into his grip. It's been so long since I've been touched in this way, even by my own hand. With Apollo, I don't exactly forget my cursed state, but I feel human despite it. 

He squeezes my dick as he pumps it, the fingers of his other hand fondle up behind my balls, sliding up my crack and pressing against my hole. It's good. I shudder as I cling to him, risking a glance at his face. His eyes are fever bright, studying my face, my pleasure, and I can't hide it from him; I don't want to. 

"You're beautiful, Percy," he murmurs, his voice licking my heart like a flame. I don't contradict him either. I can't. I _feel_ beautiful under his focused gaze, his touch. 

"P-please …" I moan. "Want you."

The snakes on my head curl around my face, slithering over my cheeks, their tongues flicking my lips and nose as if they too are kissing me, as if they wish to please me. And for once, I don't hate them, don't want to withdraw into my own mind and pretend reality isn't. 

He rises before me, my hands slipping from his shoulders to his waist. His shirt has disappeared and my mouth salivates at the sight of his tight abs, his dip of a belly button. He releases my dick and balls and guides me onto my back on the bed, slots himself between my legs, my feet gripping his ass. He's vanished his pants too, but I'm so far gone when his lips meet mine, our chests meeting hot and cold and fuck, I can't think under the invasion of his divine tongue.

He huffs into my mouth as his cock slots next to mine, the snakes at my groin binding them together in a grip of dry scales and sinuously tensing and relaxing muscles. 

_Ahhh... If I could have you exactly as you are forever, I would._

I hear his voice in my head, prevented from answering by his tongue owning my mouth. I'm almost ready to agree with him, to give myself over to belonging to Apollo, to becoming his treasure. But my inner spirit flickers, reminding me of who I am: a son of Poseidon, a force who answers to nobody, who challenges all authority. I want that again. I need freedom. 

He draws back, propping himself up on one hand, his knees between my legs, tracing my cheeks and nose with his free hand. The sparkling blue of his eyes pulls me in deep. I could sink into them, swim inside them. I shake myself, breaking the spell.

"I want to return to camp."

The smile playing on his lips makes me think I've passed some sort of test. He nods. "May I drink my fill of you first?" He thrusts his hips, sliding our cocks together through the ring of snakes. 

_Fuck, yes!_ I think the words, and he seems to hear them. One of the snakes on my head reaches for him and he gives it a playful kiss, and then frees himself from the grip on his dick and ducks down, his face between my thighs. 

I lace my fingers through his golden curls, and choke on a sob as he takes me deep into his hot mouth, my abs tight, my balls drawing up. I've only had two blow jobs prior to this, one from Annabeth and one from Jason, and neither can hold a candle to Apollo. I come with a cry, every inch of my body alive and reeling, flooding me with relief.

~*~

  


I climb out of the passenger seat of the Sun Maserati. I wear my snakes tied back with a blue handkerchief. I figure people will either accept me as I am now or they won't, but I can't let the fear of not being universally accepted hold me back from living my life. 

Chiron waves at us from the big house porch and groups of campers head our way to see what's happening. I look back at Apollo. He grins at me from under his Ray-bans. "You got this, Percy. I'll catch you later."

I smile at him and move back to a safe distance, avoiding the fiery engine roaring to life and taking off like a comet. He's right. I got this.

The End

  



End file.
